The darkest hour
by kate-the-antisocial-fangirl
Summary: "Everyone breaks eventually, even super soldiers". After being broken Steve struggles to piece himself back together, refusing help from his friends, his family things start to get worse until he cant see any other way out than suicide. WARNING! self harm, suicide, mental health problems, smut, and language.M/M stucky.
1. What happened?

Slowly Steve Rogers opened his eyes. Bright light filled his vision as the early morning sun streamed in through his open blinds. Confused he sat up, he never left his blinds open at night, so why were they open?

Swinging his legs round he gradually pushed himself of his bed. Looking around he saw his red,white and blue uniform discarded in a crumpled heap on the floor, along with his beloved shield.

Panic began to set in as he struggled to remember even walking into his room last night let alone taking off his uniform. For the first time since he woke up he noticed that he was only wearing a pair of blue pyjama bottoms.

Many questions raced through Steve's mind but the one that was most important was 'what the actual hell happened last night?'

Catiously yet quickly he walked towards his bedroom door. Adreniline started to flow through his veins as muffled voices from outside reached his ears. Hestitantly he grabbed the handle and opened the door...

 _I will try to update as often as i can but i make no promises. Also first avengers fanfic!!!!_


	2. Something is off

As Steve cautiosly exited his bedroom he surveyed his surroundings.Voices drifted down the hallway leading from his bedroom to the assemble floor of Avengers tower. Everything seemed normal. Almost a bit too normal.

Still not letting his gaurd down he walked down the hall towards the noise, stopping outside Bucky Barnes' room. The door was slighy ajar so Steve silently crept in to check on his boyfriend.

Bucky was fast asleep and snoring on the bed, his soft hair was a mess and covered most of his face. Bucky seemed fine so Steve left the room, careful not to wake his boyfriend.

It had been 6 months since they found Bucky and brought him back. During those months he had made little progress in regaining his memories but he could recognise Steve and remember some things about him. It wasn't alot but it was progress and that was something to be grateful for.

Continuing to follow the voices, Steve walked down the hallway still on high alert.

After what felt like an eternity he finally reached the main part of the assemble floor.At one end of the huge room was a large TV screen.Two white sofas and various armchairs arranged around a coffee table that was situated in front of the screen.

While at the other end there was a communal kitchen with all the latest technology in it. The centre of the room was empty with two glass doors, in the middle of the huge window, that led out onto the balcony.

Once Steve entered the room he looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. In the kitchen Bruce and Natasha were talking queitly while Tony was ranting to someone on the phone pausing every so often to drink a bit of his coffee.

Confused Steve looked at the clock on the wall. The time read 7:34 am. Something seemed of about the scene in front of him. Maybe it was the fact that Natasha Romanof was talking about chemistry with Bruce or the fact that Tony was awake this early in the morning.

"Good morning Steve" Bruce greeted as Steve walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Bruce, Natasha" Steve replied while Tony nodded his head in greeting.

"How are you feeling?" Natasha asked concern creeping into her voice.

"er...fine. Why?" Confused Steve looked at Bruce who looked slightly worried.

"What do you remember about last night?" Bruce answered not really helping Steve.

"Nothing" Steve sounded unsure and gaurded.

" You got drunk Steve" Natasha replied,a small smirk formed as she studied Steve's reaction.

"It was one of the best things i ever did" Tony finally contributed to the conversation.

That couldn't be right, Steve couldn't get drunk. The super soldier serum made sure of that. Feeling even more confused he made himself a cup of tea and listened to Tony's long scientific explanation of how Steve could get drunk. By the end Steve was still confused and catious but seeing the familiar New York skyline out the window relaxed him a bit.

Meanwhile...

"Sir, phase one is almost completed."

"Good, we'll proceed to phase two once phase one is done"

"Yes sir"

" We are going to destroy the avengers by destroying their leader. Our long term goal will finally be achieved and peace can cover the earth"


End file.
